Cancer Biology is a major focal point for disease-specific scientific research at the University of Chicago, which has its medical school and clinical programs integrated within the Biological Sciences Division on a single, compact campus. Since the last CBTG renewal, the Cancer Biology Training Program (CBTP) has matured and flourished under the auspices of the Committee on Cancer Biology (CCB). The program supports six postdoctorates and has grown from 6 to 31 predoctoral students since 1997, when the formal degree-granting program in Cancer Biology was initiated. The 42 faculty trainers involved in the CBTG are among the most distinguished and productive researchers In the Division of Biological Sciences. Moreover, the development of the CCB has facilitated the recruitment of both junior and senior faculty members whose major focus is cancer-oriented research. The existence of the CCB has also led to a substantial increase in the number of students and postdoctorates interested in cancer biology on campus. Cancer Biology is now recognized as one of the premier predoctoral and postdoctoral training programs in the Division and ranks among the best cancer biology programs in the country. The Committee on Cancer Biology draws much of its strength from its interdepartmental relationships, allowing trainees to supplement advanced training in Cancer Biology with basic training in one of many scientific disciplines, including molecular genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, biochemistry, human genetics, immunology, microbiology, epidemiology, developmental biology, genetics, health studies, radiology and radiation biology. As such, trainees share a common interest and expertise in cancer research but have academic and research skills in the wide range of fields necessary to pursue state-of-the-art cancel research. All trainees have extensive opportunity for specialized training in cancer biology through core courses, seminars, symposia, an annual retreat, workshops, journal clubs, group meetings and poster sessions, as well as interactions with seminar and symposia speakers. Collectively, the CBTP offers graduate students and postdoctoral trainees a broad and intensive training intended to foster and strengthen their interest in a scientific career in Cancer Biology.